Digimon Accel Strike
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: During a field trip to the local museum on Spring break; eight children were thrust unto a brand-new world. The Digital World. Where they must partnered with eight different Digimon and accept their destined roles as Lancers in order to combat the Deuzra clan whom has their sights on both the Human and Digital Worlds. While learning about themselves and the world beyond their own.
1. Strike 1: An Ominious Upbringing?

**Hey everyone! I want to present you a new story. It's called Digimon Accel Strike. An original Digimon storyline. It introduces the eight human protagonists along with the settings of the Human and Digital Worlds. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Digimon Accel Strike

* * *

Strike 1: An Ominous Upbringing?

* * *

There are two different worlds. One is called the human world, where organic life forms called humans inhabited. And the other one is called the Digital World; where advanced creatures called Digimon lived. There are two tribes that roam the Digital World. The Kasugai and the Deuzra. The Kasugai represents the embedment of light itself while the Deuzra represents the symbol of pure darkness. These two worlds couldn't be more different.

Until that fateful day where both human and Digimon must join forces to bring balance to their respective realities. And this was a story like no other. A story that would change the outlooks of both human and Digimon alike.

A rouge Digimon of the transcendent level who goes by the name of Minakuramon was seen overseeing the denizens of the Digital World through its metropolis setting.

Minakuramon then observed a large prism orb.

"These fools don't know the real reason that I'm the Digimon Commander." Minakuramon commented.

Several holographic images have appeared within the prism orb.

A rather deceitful expression came upon Minakuramon's hooded structure.

"To gather all 30 Server Striates. In order to change the course of the entire Digital World within my _true_ image." Minakuramon explained.

Minakuramon began to observe an empty corridor chained box.

"Speaking of which, that _little_ one has not come back yet..." Minakuramon commented.

* * *

Throughout a database grid, a young child level by the name of Duraumon was on the run from a PyraEaglemon.

Several humans were overseeing the commotion.

"Director, the beaker from the little Digimon is going way off the radar." Tekagi Asuna explained, tapping on the keyboard.

Another woman named Kaido Honoka had noticed it as well.

"What should we do, director?" Honoka asked.

A man named Yamakawa Mitsuaki; director of the DELTA Corporation, was watching on while holding onto his lighter.

"Whatever means necessary, eradiate him. We can't let any Digimon come in contact with our world." Mitsuaki replied.

Asuna and Honoka then nodded at their supervisor.

"Yes, director!" Asuna and Honoka hollered in unison.

Asuna and Honoka immediately went back to work.

Duraumon was almost out of breath.

"C-can we take a five minute break, duraudu?" Duraumon asked.

PryaEaglemon was not giving Duraumon the easy way out.

PyraEaglemon began to shoot fireballs at Duraumon.

"I guess not, duraudu!" Duraumon hollered.

The operatives of DELTA began to put their tinkering at work in order to prevent any contact from the Digimon into the human world.

Duraumon's beaker light was speeding rather rapidly.

PyraEaglemon was still locked on the runaway Duraumon.

Then, an unknown light has intervened as Duraumon was caught in the crossfire.

Duraumon was amazed by the beauty of this new discovery.

Duraumon then landed on a lamppost.

"So pretty, duraudu." Duraumon commented.

The humans were easily frightened by Duraumon's presence on the lamppost.

Duraumon became rather confused.

"Why are those strange creatures running around in circles, duraudu?" Duraumon asked.

* * *

 **7:00AM- Setagaya, Japan- March 7th, 2018**

* * *

This is the year 2018. The heart of the Human World itself. Setagaya, Japan. A rather busy setting with many humans.

* * *

 **7:01AM- Yanagi Residence**

* * *

Within the outskirts of town, there was a complex apartment with a shop in the second level downstairs.

Inside a bedroom, a brown-haired boy was having a very strange dream. One that involves another world, a menacing figure and a particular young gray dragon.

* * *

" _We're going to make through the odds together as the greatest team in the Digital World, Takahito-kun!_ " The chirpy and outgoing dragon hollered.

* * *

The brown-haired boy then wakes up from his strange dream.

Yanagi Takahito, a twelve-year old sixth grader found himself still on his bed in his pajamas.

Takahito then opened up the blinds of the bedroom window.

Takahito was lost in thought.

"What a strange dream." Takahito commented.

Yanagi Hikana, a nine-year old third grader and Takahito's younger sister had seen her older brother by their bedroom window.

Hikana then happily greeted her older brother.

"Good morning, Onii-chan!" Hikana hollered.

Takahito simply smiled at his younger sister.

"Good morning, Hikana. Did you sleep well?" Takahito asked.

Hikana nodded her head.

"Question is, did you, Onii-chan?" Hikana asked.

Takahito wasn't so sure.

"I had this strange dream." Takahito replied.

Hikana seemed rather puzzled.

"A strange dream?" Hikana asked.

Takahito then nodded his head.

"It was about another world that is very different from us. Alongside a very menacing figure and a very funny dragon." Takahito replied.

Hikana was mind blown by a mid-second.

"Well, I guess that things can be incredible if we looked beyond it. You should really put all of that into a grand story, Onii-chan." Hikana commented.

Hikana then handed Takahito his school bag.

"We can't be late, Onii-chan." Hikana said, in a casual fashion.

Takahito became rather confused.

"Be late?" Takahito asked.

Hikana simply smiled in a sweet manner.

"Our school's field trip to the Setagaya museum of refined technology is today. We're joining up with the neighboring middle school." Hikana replied.

Takahito became rather flustered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Hikana?!" Takahito asked.

Hikana simply smiled.

"I didn't want to interrupt your sleep, Onii-chan." Hikana replied.

* * *

 **7:45AM- Yanagi Residence**

* * *

Takahito and Hikana were having some breakfast before they head out.

"Slow down, Takahito. The bus is not going anywhere." Yanagi Wataru, Takahito and Hikana's father said.

Takahito and Hikana's mother, Mayumi simply sipped onto a cup of coffee.

"I tried telling him that." Mayumi commented.

Takahito was done his breakfast.

"Done! Now, we're ready!" Takahito hollered.

Takahito and Hikana then grabbed their school bags.

"Have a fun trip and always look out for your sister, Takahito." Mayumi said.

Takahito nodded his head.

"You can count on me, Mom." Takahito reassured.

Takahito and Hikana then put on their shoes.

Takahito then put a very important item of his within his school bag.

"And don't forget about your shift to help around the shop after school." Mayumi and Wataru said in unison.

Takahito and Hikana simply just grinned.

The Yanagi siblings were on their way.

* * *

 **7:51AM- Heading to school**

* * *

As they headed out from their two-story complex apartment with their family store in the bottom floor; Takahito and Hikana saw a pigtailed girl who was Takahito's age.

"Oh, Junko-san! Good morning!" Hikana hollered, waving to Junko.

Kagura Junko immediately waved to Hikana.

"Good morning, Hikana-chan!" Junko hollered.

Takahito's heart starts to pound whenever he saw Junko. For as long that he could remember, Takahito had harbored deep feelings for Junko ever since pre-school.

Junko began to take out a red fox puppet from her hoodie pocket as she had her mind on Takahito.

Junko began to make the sound of a red fox with a little bark.

"Good morning, Takahito-kun!" Junko hollered.

Takahito began to slightly blush as he was caught off-guard.

"G-Good morning, Kagura-san." Takahito said.

Junko simply just glared at Takahito with a deep smile.

To Takahito, Junko had the greatest smile.

Much sooner, Takahito, Hikana and Junko had met up with two sixth grader boys who were also Takahito's age. Their names were Sakata Hironobu and Kumogai Kensho.

"Yo, Takahito!" Hironobu hollered.

Takahito then high-fived Hironobu.

"Hey, Hironobu and Kensho." Takahito greeted.

Hironobu became rather smug.

"Ready to get outclassed by the master of the card game before the field trip?" Hironobu asked.

Hironobu was talking about the Digimon Battle Blitz card game. It was every Digimon fan boy's dream come true. Takahito, Hironobu and Kensho were all players of the game. The core aspect is that you need strategy and tense stamina to know everything about the game itself.

Takahito was flustered.

"Just to let you, I've been practicing, Hironobu. You won't win again." Takahito replied.

Junko greatly admired Takahito's strong humbleness.

Hironobu deeply smirked to his delight.

"Yeah, that's what all chumps of the game would say." Hironobu retorted.

Then, Kensho looked upon his watch as began to bring out a reminder.

"We shouldn't waste any time, Hironobu! School is going start within seven minutes!" Kensho hollered.

Hironobu was caught off-guard with the dire mentioning of school.

"Aw shoot! I forgot about school!" Hironobu hollered.

Hironobu began to dash in a hurry, leaving behind one of his turquoise sneakers.

Kensho immediately grabbed hold of Hironobu's left sneaker.

"Hey, Hironobu! You forgot your left sneaker! See you at school, Takahito, Kagura-san and Hikana-chan!" Kensho said.

Kensho went to followed Hironobu's trail.

"We better followed Hironobu-kun and Kensho-kun's example too, Takahito-kun." Junko commented.

Junko began to use her red fox puppet on Takahito again.

Takahito began to slightly blush as he nodded his head.

"Y-yeah." Takahito said.

Hikana simply smiled. Secretly shipping her brother and Junko.

Takahtio, Hikana and Junko continued their way towards school.

Unknown to them, Duraumon was seen watching in secret, hoping from the lamppost to lamppost.

* * *

 **8:06AM- Entrance to Setagaya Elementary School**

* * *

Takahito, Hikana and Junko have arrived safely to their school. Where the third to sixth graders were having some time to themselves before heading inside.

Izayoi Kousuke, an eleven-year old fifth grader and local gifted genius was busy functioning within his virtual tablet.

"That should cover it. Just need to get of this virus somehow. Maybe it's a corruption." Kousuke commented.

Tachibana Momo, an eleven-year old fifth grader and a classmate of Kousuke began to tap onto Kousuke's shoulder.

"Good morning, Kousuke-kun~!" Momo hollered.

However, Kousuke was not paying attention to Momo at all.

"I said; good morning, Kousuke-kun!" Momo hollered,

Kousuke began to finally paid attention to Momo.

"Oh, good morning, Momo-san." Kousuke said.

Momo was irritated even after all that.

"Pay attention more, Kousuke-kun." Momo said.

Kousuke was confused on what Momo had meant.

Then, a blue-haired sixth grader named Takeuchi Sona; a twelve-year old girl and childhood friend to Takahito simply passed by.

"That's certainly a way to start off the day. Good morning, Momo-chan and Kousuke-kun." Sona said.

Kousuke and Momo immediately paid their respect to their senior and friend who was a year older than them.

"Good morning, Sona-san." Kousuke and Momo said in unison.

Sona simply gracefully smiled.

Within the far corners of the schoolyard, two blonde-haired boys were seen beside one another.

Their names were Ishihara Souta, a twelve-year old sixth grader and Tsuchiya Taketo, a nine-year old third grader.

"Today's going to be a great day!" Taketo hollered.

Souta silently nodded his head.

Souta then handed Taketo a brown bag.

"I brought you something. In case Mom had forgotten to pack." Souta explained.

Taketo then opened the bag.

"Extra meat and jam sandwich! You're the best, Onii-chan!" Taketo hollered.

Souta simply smiled at Taketo as he rubbed his hair in a gentle manner.

"That's my little brother." Souta commented.

Hikana then hugged her older brother as she went to see Taketo.

"Good morning, Taketo-kun. Ready for today?" Hikana asked.

Taketo simply smiled at his friend.

"Of course, Hikana-chan." Taketo replied.

Takahito then began to greet Souta.

"Morning, Ishihara-san." Takahito greeted.

Souta remained quiet as he gave Takahito the cold shoulder.

"Morning." Souta said.

Souta then walked off.

Takahito began to scratch his head in disbelief.

"Cold-hearted stud." Takahito mumbled.

Sona then approached Takahito alongside Junko, Hironobu and Kensho.

"Souta-kun is just being Souta-kun. Good morning, Takahito." Sona commented.

Takahito smiled at his childhood friend.

"Good morning, Sona!" Takahito hollered.

Kousuke walked up to Takahito.

"Good morning, Takahito-san." Kousuke said.

Takahito simply grinned at his younger friend.

"Sleep well, Kousuke-kun?" Takahito asked.

Kousuke began to rub his eyes.

"Barely." Kousuke replied.

The school bell began to ring three times.

"Time for school, Onii-chan." Hikana commented.

Takahito simply nodded at his little sister.

Takahito and the entire students of Setagaya Elementary School headed inside to start off their first hour of classes.

While the humans had entered the school, Duraumon had made his appearance.

Duraumon was amazing by this incredible building standing in front of him.

"So amazing, duraudu." Duraumon commented.

Duraumon began to walk forward towards the school until he had hit his face into the heavy closed doors.

* * *

 **8:15AM- Beginning of classes (Class 6-A)**

* * *

While Ms. Arakaki, the sixth grade teacher was preparing some last minute schoolwork before the field trip to the museum; Takahito was lost in thought.

He had some flashes of the dream that he had in his sleep. Including the other world and the funny gray dragon.

Takahito began to see Souta doodling on his notepad, drawing a cool fox.

Takahito was somewhat impressed by Souta's artistic skills. Afterwards, he began to smile at Junko, who in return, waved back at him while mocking their teacher at the same time with her red fox puppet.

There, Takahito had some sort of an idea.

Ms. Arakaki then caught Takahito not paying attention.

"I know that you're eager for this field trip, but, at least, try to pretend that you're paying attention, Takahito-kun." Ms. Arakaki commented.

Takahito became a bit flustered.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Arakaki." Takahito apologized.

All of Takahito's classmates except for Sona and Junko were seen laughing.

Souta paid no attention whatsoever.

Ms. Arakaki then looked upon her digital watch.

"Good news, class. You get to have some time to yourselves. The buses will arrive in fourteen minutes." Ms. Arakaki explained.

The sixth graders were quite stunned by this revelation.

"Yes! Majority rule!" Hironobu hollered.

This gave Takahito a grand opportunity to lie out.

* * *

 **8:37AM- Break Time**

* * *

During break time, Takahito was seen doodling a very interesting creature.

"If I learned anything from binge watching Xros Wars is that you need a whole lot of thickness." Takahito thought.

Takahito began to tinker within the creative plan.

"He has the features of Shoutmon, but mostly gray with brown markings. He also has a very selfless heart, a strong sense of justice and an outstanding personality. Adding a little goal at best. He's also very short." Takahito thought.

Takahito began to work very hard on his prototype drawing.

Takahito's bright orange eyes were beaming with utter excitement.

Takahito began to lift up his drawing.

"I will call you, Shibamon." Takahito declared.

Takahito became rather embarrassed.

"The name is so close to Shoutmon's. I wondered if it would stick out." Takahito pondered.

Junko then hovered above Takahito.

"Cute dragon, Takahito-kun!" Junko hollered.

Takahito had lost his confidence once Junko had shown up.

"K-Kagura-san!" Takahito stammered.

Junko simply smiled.

Junko then rose up her red fox puppet.

"Watch out, Takahito-kun. You've got someone waiting for you." Junko said, talking through her red fox puppet.

Takahito was slightly blushing as he gathered his belongings.

"D-don't worry about me. Just pretending that I did not hear anything." Takahito commented.

Junko began to laugh in a sly fashion.

"You're really funny, Takahito-kun." Junko commented.

Then, out of nowhere, Hironobu galloped on Takahito.

"Yep. Takahito is a keeper." Hironobu commented, putting his hand onto his visor brim.

Takahito became somewhat embarrassed as it was in front of Junko.

The rest of Class 6-A along with Ms. Arakaki have entered the classroom.

Ms. Arakaki then looked upon her digital watch.

"It's time, class. The buses have arrived." Ms. Arakaki explained.

The class of 6-A were relieved by this news.

While the commotion was going on, Duraumon saw a glimpse of Takahito's drawing.

"Shibamon. What a cool name, duradu." Duraumon commented.

* * *

Unknown to Duraumon, a camera had taken a photo of him. The picture was taking by none other than the DELTA Corporation.

"So he survived the outcome." Mitsuaki commented.

Mitsuaki began to play with his flicker.

"They're disgusting vermin. Those digital monsters." Mitsuaki muttered.

* * *

 **8:51AM- Departure for the school buses**

* * *

The moment of truth has arrived. It was time for the field trip.

The students of Setagaya Elementary School were then placed within random parties.

Within the second bus, Hironobu was doing multi-tasking in playing the Digimon Battle Blitz card game with both Takahito and Kensho.

Sona and Junko were having some quality girl time.

Kousuke was explaining big words to Momo, to which she couldn't keep up at all.

Taketo and Hikana were having a friendly conservation with one another.

Souta was simply listening onto his MP3 player.

Duraumon managed to stow away on the first school bus, following the students and staff.

* * *

 **9:23AM- Arrival at Setagaya museum of refined technology**

* * *

After some time, the students and staff of Setagaya Elementary School had arrived at their destination of the Setagaya museum of refined technology.

The staff then split the students into smaller branches.

* * *

 **9:40AM- Exploring the museum**

* * *

Kita Jouji, a thirteen-year old seventh grader from Mishuku Middle School and a former student within Ms. Arakaki's class was chosen to chaperone the small group consisting of Takahito, Souta, Sona, Kousuke, Momo, Taketo, Hikana, Junko, Hironobu and Kensho.

Takahito, Souta, Sona, Kousuke, Momo, Junko, Hironobu and Kensho were all glad that Jouji was the one monitoring them since they all knew him prior to him heading to the neighboring middle school.

"I think that it's going to be great experience learning about the history of technology itself." Jouji explained.

Hironobu's stomach began to cramp like crazy.

"Man, oh man. I guess eating churros while practicing the card game at the same time during breakfast was a deadly combo." Hironobu commented.

Hironobu couldn't feel anything.

Junko and Kensho immediately went to Hironobu's side.

"We'll help you, Hironobu." Kensho said.

Therefore, the quarter-half of Takahito's classmates went towards another direction.

"We'll be back in no time." Junko commented.

Jouji began to fidget with his glasses.

"Our main priority is that nobody gets separated." Jouji commented.

Sona immediately smiled at how responsible Jouji was.

"You are sure the responsible one, Jouji-senpai." Sona commented.

Therefore, the group decided to continue exploring the museum.

While exploring the museum, Momo began to lament on how huge the museum was.

"This place is bigger than the school. Even bigger than my own room." Momo commented.

Sona than had a sweat on her face.

"It's probably just your imagination, Momo-chan." Sona reassured.

Takahito then witnessed a stone tablet.

"A greater fate is coming. If you are brave enough to embrace it." Takahito said, reading to the encrypted plate.

Takahito became rather curious about this surprising outturn.

Then, something abnormal occurred within Takahito. Takahito had felt his heart thumping.

Everything around him faded.

"What is this feeling…?" Takahito thought.

Thankfully, the rest of children hadn't noticed the strange outcome. Everyone but Takahito's younger sister as well as Souta.

Takahito slowly clutched his heart.

"If you're wondering, that is called a Sense, fluff-spike." A man commented.

Takahito then looked at the chirpy senior. Somewhat thinking that he's a bit crazy.

"Sense...?" Takahito asked.

The old man simply grinned.

Then, Takahito's instincts began to kick in at a heartbeat.

He could feel a sudden vibration.

"A vibration?" Takahito asked.

Takahito began to look towards the end of the alleyway.

"That way…?" Takahito asked.

Takahito began to dash away from his small party as he turned to the left direction.

"Onii-chan!" Hikana hollered.

Hikana immediately went after her brother.

"Takahito! Hikana-chan!" Sona hollered.

Souta slightly gritted his teeth.

"Darn idiot." Souta muttered.

Soon afterwards, Souta, Sona, Kousuke, Momo and Taketo had followed Takahito and Hikana's example.

Jouji began to freak out.

"H-Hey! We need to stay together at all times!" Jouji stammered.

Jouji immediately followed the younger children.

"Well, well. This has been a good turnaround, hasn't it?" The old man known as Professor Masanobu Taikai asked.

Duraumon immediately passed by Professor Masanobu. Even greeting him.

"Hello there, duraudu." Duraumon responded.

Duraumon continued on his way.

Professor Masanobu deeply smiled.

"Looks like the digital residents have arrived once more." Professor Masanobu commented.

* * *

 **9:46AM- The mysterious room**

* * *

The eight children had entered the mysterious room that Takahito sensed earlier.

"Never knew that this museum had this room." Momo commented.

Jouji began to freak out.

"What if the entire school body is noticing our missing presences?" Jouji asked.

Sona then put her hand on Jouji's shoulder.

"We only had gone for at _least_ a minute, senpai." Sona commented.

Kousuke began to examine at the mysterious encryptions.

"Symbols...?" Kousuke asked.

Hikana then looked at the capsules that had mysteriously appeared.

Hikana then tugged onto her brother's sweater.

"Onii-chan..." Hikana said.

Takahito nodded in silence.

"I know what you mean, Hikana." Takahito commented.

Then, a beacon of light had stroked through the eight children.

The eight children were caught in the crossfire.

Afterwards, they had regained consciousness.

Sona then stood up.

"Is everyone alright?" Sona asked.

Takahito began to dust himself as he helped out his sister.

"Somewhat." Souta replied.

Souta began to help out his younger brother.

"I could have died!" Jouji hollered.

Momo agreed with Jouji.

"Jouji-senpai has got a straight point there." Momo commented.

The capsules began to opened several beacons of light.

Two of them had materialized the prototypes drawings of Takahito and Souta. In which Takahito and Souta were both unaware of.

Soon after; Takahito, Souta and the other six children had received mysterious digital devices, with colors reflecting their own personalities.

"What are these things? Gimmicks of the museum?" Sona asked.

Kousuke began to observe his own device.

"They look like smart phones." Kousuke commented.

Jouji was trying to figure out on how to use the new device.

"They seemed weird for smart phones." Jouji commented.

Then, all eight children had heard a strange vibration coming from within the strange pillar beneath them.

A swirly vortex has appeared in front of the children.

"Everyone, run!" Souta hollered.

Takahito nodded his head.

"I guess that is something that we agreed on, Ishihara-san!" Takahito hollered.

Takahito and the others tried to make a legit run from the vortex.

However, it was already too late. The vortex had caught the eight children.

Within the vortex, the eight children were thrown into a deep abyss.

Going by Takahito, Souta, Sona, Kousuke, Momo, Jouji, Taketo and Hikana in order.

The eight children have vanished without a single trace.

Duraumon made his appearance known after the eight children had disappeared.

"Duraudu?" Duraumon asked.

Duraumon immediately touched the surge with his tail as his curiosity had caught up with him.

* * *

Back within the corridors of the museum; Junko and Kensho had just finished helping Hironobu out with his dilemma.

"I'm glad that problem was dealt with." Hironobu commented.

Kensho then patted on Hironobu's shoulder.

"In your case, you're doing it again." Kensho reassured.

Hironobu simply snickered.

Then, Junko had noticed that Takahito and the others were not present.

"Hey. Where did Takahito-kun and the others went off?" Junko asked.

Hironobu and Kensho began to take noticed as well.

"Come to think of it; weren't they were supposed to wait here for us?" Hironobu asked.

There, Junko, Hironobu and Kensho had crossed paths with Professor Masanobu.

"Who knows for sure?" Professor Masanobu asked.

Professor Masanobu sharply grinned.

"Things are coming into a new retrospective." Professor Masanobu commented.

The mysterious geezer then walked off.

"Old fart. Must have a few too many pills. Or maybe a bit on the psycho side. Either both." Hironobu explained, scratching his beige brown hair.

The trio definitely knew that they should look for Takahito and the others.

"Just hope Takahito does not get into too much trouble. Or else the entire school might beat us in finding him." Hironobu commented.

* * *

 **Unknown location- Unknown time (Setting: Daylight)**

* * *

Speaking of Takahito; he was unconscious after the vortex had pulled him and the other children inside of it.

"Hey, hey. Takahito-kun? Can you hear the sound of my voice, Takahito-kun? It is okay with you if I called you that, Takahtio-kun?" A voice asked.

Takahito immediately woke up.

"I…I don't mind…" Takahito replied.

Then, Takahito noticed a small dragon observing him.

Takahito's sleepy expression quickly changed to a frightened tone.

"Aaaahh!" Takahito shrieked.

Takahito was scared, seeing the little dragon.

Regardless, the little dragon was really happy.

"I'm so happy to finally see you, Takahito-kun!" The little dragon hollered.

Duraumon then appeared within a building close by.

"Duraudu?" Duraumon asked.

Takahito was still freaking out.

"Is this normal fiction or science-fiction?" Takahito asked.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. Strike 2: Fiction or Science-fiction?

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter to Digimon Accel Strike. This chapters introduces the eight partner Digimon of Takahito and friends as well as their first major foe within the Digital World. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Strike 2: Fiction or Science-fiction?

* * *

Takahito was still freaking out like any pre-teen would.

The baby dragon was jumping for joy.

"I'm so happy that we're finally together, Takahito-kun!" The baby dragon hollered.

Takahito couldn't exactly find the right amount of words.

"H-He even knows my name..." Takahito said.

The baby dragon then tackled Takahito with glee.

"I just knew you would come!" The baby dragon hollered.

Takahito was speechless.

"W-who are you...?" Takahito asked.

The baby dragon then climbed onto Takahito's shoulder.

"I'm Ryuumon! Nice to meet ya properly, Takahito-kun!" Ryuumon replied.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Ryuumon**

* * *

Takahito was rather stunned by Ryuumon's energetic personality.

"You sure are the outgoing type. The exact replica of me in a way." Takahito commented.

Ryuumon began to chomp onto Takahito's head.

"Your head is like a soft pillow, Takahito-kun." Ryuumon commented.

Takahito was caught off-guard by Ryuumon's gesture as he removed him from his grasp.

Takahito then got his mind back into the real point.

"I shouldn't be amazed right now. Have you seen other humans around here?" Takahito asked.

Ryuumon pondered for a bit.

"Not that I know of..." Ryuumon replied.

Then, out of the blue; Kousuke appeared.

"Takahito-san. Are you alright?" Kousuke asked.

Takahito quickly looked at Kousuke's position.

"Hey, Kousuke-kun. I should ask you the same thing." Takahito replied.

Kousuke had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"I'm glad to have found you, Takahito-san. In hindsight, I really don't know to do with this strange creature following me." Kousuke explained.

Takahito seemed a bit lost.

"Strange creature?" Takahito asked.

A baby-level slug-blob was behind Kousuke's right leg.

"Greetings. Are you a friend of Kousuke-han?" The slug-blob hybrid asked.

Takahito became rather frightened.

"Another of those strange things?" Takahito asked.

The slug-blob hybrid became friendly with Ryuumon, as he already knew him.

"You may call me, Mintomon. It's a pleasure." Mintomon commented, formally introducing himself.

* * *

 **ANAYLZER: Mintomon**

* * *

Takahito was still somewhat confused.

"Everything is so different in this virtual reality." Takahito commented, touching the vibrant features of the lamppost.

Takahito and Kousuke became rather curious.

"I wasn't aware that this was a part of the museum." Kousuke lamented.

Takahito nodded his head.

"Same here." Takahito admitted.

Takahito took out his mini-telescope, seeing many sightings that he does not recognized.

Takahito then turned to Ryuumon.

"Hey. What is this place?" Takahito asked.

Ryuumon simply smiled.

"The Digital World! The city district to be exact!" Ryuumon replied.

Those words immediately stunned Takahito and Kousuke.

"The Digital World?" Takahito and Kousuke asked in unison.

* * *

Then, Takahito's newly-developed Sense ability had alerted him of something heading towards the little party.

"Is that a giant dune beetle?" Takahito asked.

The giant dune beetle was destroying in its path.

Mintomon then launched himself onto Kousuke's head.

"That's Sagitariudramon! He's a real powerhouse!" Mintomon hollered.

Kousuke had a slightly scarred expression on his face.

"G-good to know..." Kousuke commented.

Takahito then grabbed Kousuke's hand.

"Well, we can't stick around as live bait!" Takahito hollered.

Kousuke immediately agreed.

"Hurry! We know a short cut!" Ryuumon hollered.

Takahito and Kousuke immediately decided to followed Ryuumon and Mintomon, in order to avoid Sagitariudramon.

"Turn right towards station square!" Mintomon hollered.

Takahito and Kousuke began to turn right towards station square.

"Now, go within that alleyway!" Ryuumon hollered.

Takahito and Kousuke were confused.

"You just have to trust us, Takahito-kun!" Ryuumon hollered.

Takahito began to trust Ryuumon's request right away.

Takahito, Kousuke, Ryuumon and Mintomon jumped with the alleyway walls.

Duraumon was looking on with deep curiosity.

Takahito and Kousuke couldn't hear anything.

"It's alright. Everything is good now." A voice said.

Takahito immediately recognized the voice.

Takahito and Kousuke immediately took a peek.

"Sona!" Takahito hollered.

Sona simply just smiled.

"Are you guys okay?" Sona asked.

Takahito slightly grinned.

"We're okay. Just hanging around a wall that is 100% holographic." Takahito replied.

Takahito and Kousuke then looked at the baby chick right beside Sona's leg.

"The coast is clear, Sona-chan. We can live another day." The baby chick commented.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Chickmon**

* * *

Sona then bended her legs to talk with the baby chick.

"Yup. Thank you, Chickmon. You were a great help." Sona said.

Chickmon gracefully smiled at Sona.

"Another one?" Takahito asked.

Kousuke was somewhat curious.

"This is oddly strange. There's one after another of these strange creatures." Kousuke pondered.

Ryuumon, Mintomon and Chickmon began to show Takahito, Sona and Kousuke around station square.

"This is station square. It's normally quiet. And rather lively like us." Ryuumon explained.

Then, two creatures appeared beside Ryuumon, Chickmon and Mintomon.

"And here are more of our friends!" Ryuumon hollered.

The baby puffball simply smiled at the humans.

"My name is Puffmon. It's really nice to meet you." Puffmon commented, introducing himself to the humans.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Puffmon**

* * *

The baby kitten-puffball followed suit after Puffmon.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Piseimon." Piseimon said, introducing herself to the humans.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Piseimon**

* * *

Puffmon began to whistle.

"Over here, Taketo-kun!" Puffmon hollered.

Piseimon gave a little smirk.

"I found your brother, Hikana-chan." Piseimon announced.

Takahito was surprised to learn that Piseimon had known about his sister.

Taketo and Hikana immediately arrived where Puffmon and Piseimon were at.

"There you are, Puffmon." Taketo said, hugging Puffmon.

Hikana immediately hugged her older brother.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Onii-chan! I was really worried about you!" Hikana hollered.

Takahito began to return the gesture. With Ryuumon looking on with deep tears.

"I'm really sorry for making you worried, Hikana." Takahito said.

Taketo began to wave towards another direction.

"Onii-chan! Hikana-chan and I found Takahito-san, Sona-san and Kousuke-san!" Taketo hollered.

Souta then appeared at a heartbeat.

"Hey, Ishihara-san." Takahito commented.

Souta was quiet.

"Oh, Yanagi-san." Souta said.

Takahito then pointed at a kit that was riding on Souta's shoulder.

"Hey. Um, who is that little kit on your shoulder?" Takahito asked.

Souta was confused, but soon understood.

"Oh. You mean him...?" Souta asked, looking at the little kit.

Souta began to somewhat blushed.

"It's safe to say that he's harmless." Souta commented.

The little kit began to blush in a shy manner.

"H-Hello. My name is Feikomon." Feikomon said, introducing himself to Takahito, Sona and Kousuke.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Feikomon**

* * *

Ryuumon immediately recognized Feikomon as he wildly tackled him to the ground.

"Fei-chan!" Ryuumon hollered.

Feikomon began to blush in embarrassment.

"D-don't call me that, Ryuumon. It's really embarrassing." Feikomon commented.

Takahito and Souta then looked upon Ryuumon and Feikomon.

"Those two get along well." Souta lamented.

Takahito nodded his head.

"Compare to us, in a way." Takahito added.

Takahito and Souta then looked away from one another.

Sona began to grumble a bit.

"Boys." Sona thought.

Then, out of the blue, Jouji had appeared with a frightened look on his face.

Jouji began to hide behind Kousuke.

"W-what's wrong, Jouji-san?" Takahito asked.

Jouji immediately pointed at a baby cuttlefish.

"That thing! It was following me everywhere!" Jouji replied.

The baby cuttlefish began to put on a very mischievous smile,

"What? Can't I say hello to someone who is a different species from me?" The baby cuttlefish asked.

Jouji immediately rebuffed the baby cuttlefish.

"You are out to get me!" Jouji hollered.

The baby cuttlefish began to play the sarcastic field.

"And I have a name by the way. It's Oculamon." Oculamon commented, formally introducing himself to Jouji.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Oculamon**

* * *

Oculamon immediately gave Jouji a rather sly grin as he went on top of his blue hair.

Afterwards, Jouji had noticed the presence of the other baby Digimon. Particularly Ryuumon, Feikomon, Chickmon, Mintomon, Puffmon and Piseimon.

Ryuumon gave a warm wave.

"T-there's more of them?! Who or what are you?!" Jouji asked.

Oculamon gave Jouji a rather deep smug.

"Isn't it obvious?" Oculamon asked.

Oculamon then leapt out of Jouji's head to join his fellow digital friends in a circle.

"We're Digimon!" The baby-level Digimon hollered in unison.

That word immediately caught the attention of Takahito and the others.

"Y-you're Digimon?" Takahito asked.

The baby-level Digimon gleefully nodded their heads.

* * *

Takahito and the gang were nostalgic that they're interacting with real and actual flesh Digimon. It greatly reminds of the many Digimon merchandise back home in Setagaya.

"This is like every child's fantasy! Interacting with real Digimon!" Taketo hollered, rubbing Puffmon by his cheeks.

Jouji was not too keen on the subject.

"I don't know. I mean, Oculamon is giving me the creeps." Jouji explained.

Oculamon simply snickered.

Sona then patted on Jouji's back.

"They mean us no harm, senpai." Sona commented.

The humans then decided it was time for proper introductions on their part.

"I think it's time for proper introductions." Takahito declared.

Takahito began to clear his throat.

"My name is Yanagi Takahito. A sixth-grader at Setagaya Elementary School, 12-years old." Takahito said, properly introducing himself to the baby-level Digimon.

Takahito then look within Sona's direction.

"This here is my best friend from childhood and classmate, Sona." Takahito said, introducing Sona to the baby-level Digimon.

Sona began to smile in a warm smile.

"My name is Takeuchi Sona. Sixth-grader, 12-years old." Sona said, greeting the baby-level Digimon.

Sona then noticed Souta's expression.

"Come on, Souta-kun. Stand out." Sona said, encouraging Souta.

Souta slightly pouted.

"The blond-haired boy is Ishihara Souta-san. Another classmate of mine." Takahito commented, introducing Souta to the baby-level Digimon.

Souta remained quiet as he put his hands onto his green pants pockets.

"Ishihara Souta. Sixth-grader, 12-years old." Souta said, calmly greeting to the baby-level Digimon.

Sona began to giggled a little bit.

Feikomon quickly became in awe with Souta.

The point-of-view then switches to Kousuke.

"This is Izayoi Kousuke-kun. A rather intelligent kid whose is one grade behind us." Takahito commented, introducing Kousuke to the baby-level Digimon.

Kousuke then bowed down for respect.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Izayoi Kousuke. Fifth-grader, 11-years old." Kousuke said, greeting the baby-level Digimon

Jouji then became the center of attention afterwards.

"This person is named Kita Jouji-san. He's from the neighboring middle school back home." Takahito said, introducing Jouji to the baby-level Digimon.

Jouji began to fidget with his glasses a bit.

"My name is Kita Jouji. Seventh-grader, 13-years old. A student of Mishuku Middle School." Jouji said, greeting the baby-level Digimon.

Oculamon then made a laugh.

"That's a dumb name for a human." Oculamon commented.

Jouji then growled at Oculamon.

"You little smart mouth...!" Jouji hollered.

Oculamon openly stick out his tongue to Jouji.

Takahito then put his hand on his little sister's head.

"This little sprout is my little sister, Hikana." Takahito said, introducing Hikana to the baby-level Digimon.

Hikana then bow down her head.

"My name is Yanagi Hikana. Third-grader, 9-years old. I hope that we can become great friends." Hikana commented, greeting the baby-level Digimon.

Ryuumon became rather stunned by Hikana's graveness.

"She's like a goddess." Ryuumon thought.

Ryuumon then jumped onto Takahito's shoulder.

"You're really lucky to have a cute little sister, Takahito-kun!" Ryuumon hollered.

Takahito slightly blushed by Ryuumon's comment.

Lastly, the point-of-view then switch to Taketo's perspective.

"And this is Ishihara-san's little brother, um…Takao-kun?" Takahito asked.

Taketo then proceeded in correcting Takahito.

"Taketo. My name is Tsuchiya Taketo. Third-grader, 9-years old." Taketo replied, introducing himself to the baby-level Digimon.

Takahito deeply smiled to himself.

"I guess that's done with." Takahito reassured.

Then, Sona realized something.

"Not quite. We're missing one more human within our group." Sona commented.

Kousuke began to realize on what Sona had meant.

"It's Momo-san!" Kousuke hollered.

Jouji began to frantically nod his head.

"Tachibana Momo-kun from fifth grade! She must somewhere in this metropolis!" Jouji hollered.

* * *

Then, the humans and baby-level Digimon had heard some screams.

"It's coming from the east side!" Ryuumon hollered.

Ryuumon and his friends began to lead Takahito and his small party towards the east side of the city.

Duraumon began to follow the party by hopping through many buildings.

"Duraudu..." Duraumon said.

The humans and the baby-level Digimon were still running across the city.

"Well, this is one way to kick off spring break." Jouji commented.

Eventually, the group had found Momo and a baby-level fae.

"Momo-chan!" Takahito hollered.

The group then realized that Momo and the baby-level fae were being hunted down by Sagitariudramon.

"Ah crud! The giant dune beetle is back!" Takahito hollered.

The baby-level fae immediately protected Momo as they both evaded the destructive chaos of Sagitariudramon.

Sagitariudramon hovered above as it spotted Duraumon.

Duraumon became rather frightened.

The baby-level fae immediately went to check on Momo.

"Are you okay, Momo-chan?" The baby-level fae asked.

Momo was crying a bit as she nodded her head.

"A little bit," Momo replied.

The baby-level fae just smiled at Momo.

"Atta girl." Pixiemon commented.

* * *

 **ANALYZER: Pixiemon**

* * *

Sona went to consult Momo.

"It will be alright, Momo-chan." Sona reassured.

Momo was just glad to see her slightly older friend again.

"Sona-san." Momo said.

Sagitariudramon then re-emerged.

"We can never catch a break!" Jouji hollered.

Sona then grabbed Momo's hand.

"Run!" Sona hollered.

The humans and baby-level Digimon then made a run towards the plateau area of the metropolis.

Along with the way, Ryuumon immediately stopped running so that he could slow down Sagitariudramon.

"Ryuumon!" Takahito hollered.

Ryuumon then leaped into the air.

"Hey, ugly! You're not so tough up-close!" Ryuumon hollered, taunting Sagitariudramon.

Ryuumon began to turn into a ball, charging at Sagitariudramon.

\- Dragon Rollout! - Ryuumon hollered.

Shibamon began to attack Sagitariudramon with will.

However, Sagitariudramon had gained the upper hand by pauperizing the little dragon into the very hard cement.

"Come on! Follow Ryuumon's example!" Feikomon hollered.

The other baby-level Digimon immediately agreed with Feikomon's decision.

Thus, the other baby-level Digimon led by Feikomon; began to attack Sagitariudramon at full force.

However, Feikomon and the others have now gone through went through the same predicament as Ryuumon.

Takahito and the gang went to check on their respective Digimon.

"Are you hurt, Ryuumon?" Takahito asked.

Ryuumon simply just grinned. There were a lot of scratches within the little dragon.

"That was really reckless of you. You could have gotten killed." Takahito commented.

To Ryuumon, he could care less on what will happen to him in the end as long as Takahito was safe.

"As long you are safe, Takahito-kun. That's what important to me." Ryuumon confessed.

Takahito was moved by Ryuumon's bravery as well as Duraumon.

"Stupid idiot." Takahito commented.

Souta, Sona, Kousuke, Momo, Jouji, Taketo and Hikana were still checking on their respective Digimon.

"Chickmon." Sona said.

Kousuke was seeing if Mintomon had pulse.

"Are you okay, Mintomon?" Kousuke asked.

Momo tightly hugged Pixiemon.

"Pixiemon. Please respond." Momo replied.

Souta and Taketo were trying to see if Feikomon and Puffmon were okay after that beating.

"You have to wake up, Puffmon." Taketo pleaded.

Souta remained quiet.

"You have to gain conscious somehow, Feikomon." Souta commented.

Hikana almost went into tears.

"Piseimon…" Hikana said.

Jouji slightly shivered in fear for Oculamon's state.

"G-get a hold of yourself, Oculamon." Jouji said.

There, the humans noticed Sagitariudramon still standing.

"We have to end this." Ryuumon explained.

Takahito became rather confused.

"It's pretty clear that he wants a second round. Lucky for him, he's going to get it." Ryuumon declared.

Ryuumon began to stand tall with his fellow Digimon brethren.

"You're talking about suicide!" Takahito hollered.

Ryuumon and his friends went to charge at Sagitariudramon.

"Come back, Chickmon!" Sona hollered.

Chickmon had her mind set on the task on hand.

"It's dangerous, Piseimon!" Hikana hollered.

Piseimon failed to listen to Hikana's warning.

"Fall back, Mintomon!" Kousuke hollered.

Mintomon wished he could fall back, but, he simply can't do that.

Souta gritted his teeth.

"You don't have to do this, Feikomon!" Souta hollered.

Feikomon's mind was already set.

"Turn around right now, Oculamon!" Jouji hollered.

Oculamon barely paid any attention to Jouji at all.

"Don't do it, Puffmon!" Taketo hollered.

Puffmon then brought out his fangs for a serious throw down.

"Pixiemon. I beg of you." Momo said, clasping her hands.

Pixiemon flew with utter determination.

Takahito finally removed his bottled-up thoughts towards Ryuumon's hasty decision.

"You stupid idiot! Ryuumon!" Takahito hollered.

The mysterious devices that Takahito and the gang weld began to beep rapidly.

Duraumon was watching closely until he felled off the building.

The humans began to take noticed of Duraumon's great fall as he was unconscious at the time.

"W-who are you?" Takahito asked.

The mysterious birthmarks under Duraumon's cheeks began to glow like crazy as a beacon of light ultimately bestowed upon the baby-level Digimon.

Takahito and the gang became rather speechless.

"W-what's happening to them?" Takahito asked.

Duraumon immediately awoken as he began to witnessed the sparkling light.

"Pretty, duraudu." Duraumon commented.

The light became bigger by the minute.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Ryuumon.

\- Ryuumon! Shinka! – Ryuumon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Ryuumon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! – A background voice hollered.

A child-level dragon had emerged.

\- Shibamon! – Shibamon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Feikomon.

\- Feikomon! Shinka! – Feikomon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Feikomon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! – The background voice hollered.

A child-level fox Digimon had emerged.

\- Feiramon! – Feiramon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Chickmon.

\- Chickmon! Shinka! – Chickmon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Chickmon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! – The background voice hollered.

A child-level robin Digimon had emerged.

\- Pizumon! – Pizumon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Mintomon.

\- Mintomon! Shinka! – Mintomon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Mintomon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! – The background voice hollered.

A child-level moth Digimon had emerged.

\- Techeramon! – Techeramon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Pixiemon.

\- Pixiemon! Shinka! – Pixiemon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Pixiemon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! – The background voice hollered.

A child-level sprite Digimon had emerged.

\- Pareimon! - Pareimon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Ocualmon.

\- Oculamon! Shinka! – Oculamon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Oculamon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! - The background voice hollered.

A child-level squid Digimon had emerged.

\- Gitamon! – Gitamon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Puffmon.

\- Puffmon! Shinka! – Puffmon hollered.

Spiral rings emerged as Puffmon began to changed shape.

\- Evolution complete! – The background voice hollered.

A child-level hamster-bat hybrid Digimon had emerged.

\- Paruramon! - Paruramon hollered.

* * *

A shadow began to emerge within Piseimon.

\- Piseimon! EX Shinka! – Piseimon hollered.

Double spiral rings emerged as Piseimon began to changed shape.

An adult-level lynx Digimon had emerged.

\- Sereinmon! - Sereinmon hollered.

* * *

The eight newly-evolved Digimon have appeared together in a circle.

The eight humans were quite surprised to see the new forms of their new friends.

"They…changed shape." Takahito said.

Takahito and Souta immediately recognized both Shibamon and Feiramon as they originated from the respective drawings that they would regularly made at school.

"It's really _you_. In the flesh." Takahito thought, gazing at Shibamon.

A devil-looking child-level Digimon was seen chomping onto a lollypop in a rather aggressive manner in a nearby alleyway. Witnessing the entire thing.

"Those darn losers getting a strong sense of power from humans. Makes me sick." The devil-looking Digimon commented.

* * *

 **ANAYLZER: Mischiefmon**

* * *

Shibamon immediately turned to his human partner, Takahito. With a deep smile on his face.

"There's one thing that I should tell you, Takahito-kun. Before something terrible happens. I want to be a great example to others. I want to become Digimon Commander." Shibamon explained.

Takahito became rather confused.

"Digimon Commander?" Takahito asked.

Shibamon then turned his direction towards Sagittariudramon.

Shibamon immediately pointed his finger in a rather direct manner.

"Get ready for a whole lot of hurt, Sagittariudramon-san. Because when I am with my friends, anything is possible!" Shibamon declared.

Feiramon, Pizumon, Techeramon, Pareimon, Gitamon, Paruramon and Sereinmon immediately agreed with Shibamon to a high extent.

Takahito and Duraumon were stuck in awe with the easily energetic but brave young dragon.

"The utter definition of cool." Takahito muttered.

Shibamon simply just smirked after making his declaration.

Takahito and the gang were observing Shibamon and his band.

"They all have flashy and colorful markings." Sona commented.

Shibamon became even more pumped up than ever.

"Alright, time to bring out our A-game!" Shibamon hollered.

Shibamon's friends knew on what he was talking about.

Shibamon and his Digimon comrades then summoned mysterious items from the clear bird's eye view.

They immediately put the mysterious items or rather Data Gazers onto the opposite side of their respective eyes.

Matching Data Gazers were then placed onto Takahito and the gang.

"Cool gadgets." Kousuke commented.

Jouji began to freak out.

'What is this thing on my left eye?!" Jouji asked.

Gitamon became slightly irritated with Jouji.

"Would you chill?" Gitamon asked.

Gitamon then removed his Data Gazer to prove a mere point to Jouji.

"See? They're clip-on." Gitamon explained.

Jouji then let a sign of relief.

"I thought they were permanent." Jouji commented.

Gitamon became slightly embarrassed.

"I must have gotten paired up with the wrong human." Gitamon commented.

Sagittariudramon then attacked Shibamon and his friends.

"I guess you want the hard way. We were planning to go easy." Shibamon explained, showing more of his somewhat easygoing but humble personality.

Feiramon jumped beside Shibamon's back as the two best friends nodded their heads at one another.

"Battle formation!" Shibamon and Feiramon hollered in unison.

The eight Digimon then went into battle mode.

Pareimon then flew straight at Sagittariudramon.

\- Sparkling Brema! – Pareimon hollered.

Pareimon synchronized an energy ball as she shot it at Sagittiudramon's inner stomach.

Sereinmon followed suit right after Pareimon.

Sereinmon then engaged in a flow motion state.

\- Lynx Sense! – Sereinmon hollered.

Sereinmon then pauperized Sagittiuardramon within one go.

"Hmph! Not so tough!" Sereinmon hollered.

Hikana had a sweat on her face.

"So confident and full with pride." Hikana thought.

Techeramon and Gitamon were up next.

\- Electric Shockwave! – Techeramon hollered.

Techeramon began to unleash a plasma barrier containing lightning and firewall thunder at Sagittiudramon's grasp.

Gitamon immediately saw this at an opportunity to shine at will.

\- Inky Shooter! – Gitamon hollered.

Gitamon shot out a ball of solid ink at Sagittiudramon's eyes.

Paruramon then flew straight at Sagittiudramon at a heartbeat.

\- Breeze Stream! – Paruramon hollered.

Paruramon began to shot out a steam of wind at Sagittiudramon's monocles.

Feiramon began to faced Sagittiudramon in a determined fashion,

\- Fire Strike! - Feiramon hollered.

Feiramon began to unleash a fiery fury on Sagittiudramon.

"Great formula, Feiramon!" Pizumon hollered.

Feiramon began to blush a bit.

"Now, watch this one!" Pizumon affirmed.

Pizumon began to fly into the air.

\- Soaring Flare! – Pizumon hollered.

Pizumon began to create a maelstrom of flames.

The flames went straight at Sagittiudramon.

Finally, it was Shibamon's turn to take a jab at Sagittiudramon.

"Fei-chan! Pizumon! I need assistance!" Shibamon hollered.

Feiramon and Pizumon immediately nodded their heads.

Shibamon began to jump as Feiramon and Pizumon gave him a little boost.

"Alley hoop!" Feiramon and Pizumon hollered in unison.

Shibamon had a rather humble and determined look on his face.

"Get ready for your unfortunate loss, Sagittiudramon-san!" Shibamon hollered.

Flames emerged from Shibamon's fists.

\- Dragon Breaker! - Shibamon hollered.

With all of his might, Shibamon punched Sagittiudramon at a hardcore level.

Shibamon then landed on his feet as his friends joined him by his side.

Takahito began to analyze the power level of Shibamon and the other Digimon within his Data Gazer.

"I-incredible. Their power level is increasing." Takahito commented.

Sona, Kousuke, Momo, Jouji, Taketo and Hikana became rather shocked.

Souta then looked over on his Data-Gazer.

"He's not kidding." Souta said.

Shibamon became rather pumped up.

"Now! Time for the grand finale!" Shibamon declared.

Shibamon and the other Digimon's color markings began to glow.

Shibamon and his friends used their moves to form a gigantic beam. The beam instantly stroked at Sagittiudramon.

The fallen Sagittiudramon then had turned into micro bytes. The micro bytes of data then vanquished.

* * *

Takahito and the gang along with Duraumon were wildly surprised.

"T-they beaten it." Takahito muttered.

Shibamon then jumped onto Takahito with a happy smile on his face.

"We did it, Takahito-kun!" Shibamon hollered.

The other partner Digimon then greeted their respective humans.

"You were awesome!" Takahito hollered.

Shibamon then checked up on Duraumon.

"Are you okay?" Shibamon asked.

Duraumon simply nodded his head.

"I'm okay, duradu!" Duraumon replied.

Shibamon gracefully smiled.

"That's a good kid. Course, I'm a kid myself." Shibamon commented, rubbing gently on Duraumon's fur.

Takahito was surprised that Shibamon's heart was full of kindness.

"What I saw was a solid cheat code." Mischiefmon commented.

There, the eight humans and Digimon as well as Duraumon had entered a rather steady standoff with Mischiefmon.

"Duradu?" Duraumon asked.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
